femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Taylor Vaughan (She's All That)
Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) is the villainess of the 1999 film She's All That. She was a popular student at her Southern California high school and was the former girlfriend of Zach Siler, a popular soccer player at their school. Taylor was quickly established as a vain, callous, and self-absorbed bully, with her first appearance in the movie showing her breaking up with Zach, telling him about how she'd recently begun a relationship with Brock Hudson, a vain celebrity who had starred in the reality show The Real World. Taylor later expressed hostility towards Laney Boggs, a shy art student at her and Zach's school that the latter was spending time with in hopes of winning a bet to make her Prom Queen. Taylor angrily confronted Laney when she saw her at a party she came to with Zach, intentionally spilling her drink on Laney's silk dress and coldly telling Laney that nobody at the party cared about her and that nothing would ever change that, mocking Laney as she ran away in tears. Later on, Taylor was shown crying to her friends regarding Brock callously breaking up with her (using similar words Taylor used while breaking up with Zach). Her heartbreak, however, was quickly replaced with rage when she saw that Laney had been nominated for Prom, sparking a rivalry between the girls. In the film's climax, Taylor approached Zach as he was helping decorate the gym for Prom, asking him to finalize their plans to attend the dance together, claiming they had agreed to go together even if they just went as friends. When Zach informed her that he had other plans, Taylor deduced that he was intending to ask Laney to Prom and showed him how his friend, Dean Sampson, was asking Laney to go. As Zach confronted Dean over his actions, with Dean revealing to Laney in the process the bet he'd made with Zach, the evil Taylor came up and mocked Laney for believing she was actually popular, later telling Zach to pick her up at 8 for Prom. Zach initially begrudgingly spent Prom with Taylor, with the couple being crowned as Prom King and Queen and Taylor attempting to go into a tirade against everyone who didn't vote for her (which was foiled by the principal turning down the microphone). Taylor was still in the midst of her rant when Zach left the Prom to stop Dean from having sex with a vulnerable Laney, finding Laney at her house after she escaped Dean's advances and reconciling with her. While her fate is not revealed onscreen, it can be assumed Taylor was left humiliated by Zach breaking up with her and getting together with Laney. Trivia *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe is also well known for appearing on Prison Break as the evil Gretchen Morgan. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe's other villainous roles include serial killer Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh 2, vampiress Layla Simmons from Vampires: Out For Blood, tragic alternate reality villainess Gina Wright in'' A Nanny's Revenge'', the evil Spider Demon from Charmed, serial killer Lisa from The Finder, Satan worshipper Isabella from Two and a Half Men, evil stepmother Lucy Lafleur on Eve, and bully Candace Aimes from Tru Calling. Quotes *(Laney: "Thank you.") Excuse me? (Laney: "Thank you. For a minute there, I forgot why I avoided places like this and people like you!") Avoided us? Honey....look around you. To everyone here who matters, you're vapor. You're spam! A waste of perfectly good yearbook space! Nothing's gonna change that." (Taylor's callous remarks to Laney after confronting her at the party) *"You didn't think you became popular for real, did you? Oh, you did; that's so sweet!" (Taylor taunting Laney after she learned about Zach and Dean's bet) Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Fate: Humiliated